


Short-Sighted

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2016 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M, like literally there is no plot just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa steals Rei's glasses again. Luckily, Rei is short-sighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short-Sighted

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s another short one, but it was fun to write. Enjoy!
> 
> Written for [Reigisa Week](http://reigisaweek.tumblr.com) #3, Day Six: Glasses.

Nagisa has been staring at Rei for at least ten minutes now, and whilst he loves getting attention from his boyfriend, this is becoming quite worrying.

After a moment of trying to focus on his studying, he finally puts his pencil down. "Nagisa-kun," he says, looking up and meeting the burgundy eyes across the table. They betray no emotion that Rei can identify. "Why are you staring at me?"

He blinks, then says, "Huh?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh." Nagisa laughs sheepishly, scratching his cheek. "I was just thinking."

Rei furrows his eyebrows. Obviously he wasn't thinking about the maths homework in front of them if he was staring at Rei. It couldn't be anything too serious, but he couldn't let it go without making sure. "What about?"

Nagisa bites his lip for a second before leaning over the table. Instinctively, Rei leans back, but that doesn't stop Nagisa's hands from plucking the glasses from his face. Without listening to Rei's protests, Nagisa holds the glasses up to his face, squinting through the lenses.

"You have terrible eyesight," he says.

"You're going to hurt your eyes, Nagisa-kun," Rei says, leaning forward. As he reaches for Nagisa, he stands and moves back, grinning.

"Don't worry so much, Rei-chan!"

"Seriously, Nagisa-kun, give them back."

He stands and moves around the table towards Nagisa, who stays in the same place. It's a bad idea for him to think Nagisa will not resist if he tries to take back the glasses, but he ignores his gut feeling and reaches for Nagisa's face. Before they can grasp anything, Nagisa takes hold of Rei's wrists and uses them to pull him into a leaning position. He grins as he captures Rei's lips in a sweet kiss.

When they separate, Nagisa frowns. "Isn't it annoying for you, wearing your glasses when you kiss me? After all, you can't see my beautiful face with these on."

Rei smirks and pulls Nagisa by the waist, connecting them in an attempt to look suave and cool, although it most likely looks amateur and ill-balanced. Still, he tries to keep up the act as he breathes onto his boyfriend's lips, "It's a good thing I'm short-sighted, then."

There is a moment of silence between them before he sees Nagisa's face light up, pink and flustered. It takes another moment for Rei to become aware of what he has said, then his face matches Nagisa's. Neither of them say anything, both flustered by the sudden coolness of what Rei said. After all, Rei is never usually a smooth-talker, nor is he one for pick-up lines. He has had no experience in romance before now, and yet he is able to come out with lines like that. Even Rei himself is astonished and embarrassed by his words.

Nagisa starts laughing, breaking the flustered atmosphere and leaning his forehead against Rei's. "Rei-chan, oh my god. I didn't expect that!"

Rei can't help it. He feels the laughter pass his lips, joining Nagisa's in the air around them, dispelling their awkward moment. "Neither did I."

"You meant it though, right?" Nagisa looks up at him with doe eyes, filled with love and mirth.

"Every word," Rei says. If it was a lie, he wouldn't have said it. He honestly is short-sighted, so he can see Nagisa's face clearly in this close proximity. If he moved back a little, it would be fuzzier, of course, but when they kiss, Rei can see every freckle, every piece of Nagisa's face which he wouldn't otherwise be able to see without his glasses. "You are beautiful."

Nagisa's flush grows a little, but his smile is still as sweet. "I know. So are you."

The two of them connect lips once more, smiling into the kiss as the red glasses remain in Nagisa's hand, forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr | [@randomwriter57](http://twitter.com/randomwriter57) on twitter!


End file.
